Nuevas sensaciones
by yoyryast
Summary: Un fin de semana a solas, ¿cómo puede acabar? ¿Ranma podrá con su timidez? ¿Tendrá razón Nabiki? Espero que os guste la idea.


Los personajes no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.

Este es mi primer fic y he querido empezar con algo fácil, poco complejo, para ir subiendo el nivel gradualmente. Intentaré poner todas las tildes en su sitio y espero sea de su agrado... ahora A LEER:

 _aaa_ – pensamientos

 **aaa** – diálogos

( _aaa_ ) – comentarios de la autora

 **NUEVAS SENSACIONES**

En el dojo Tendo era una tarde como otra cualquiera, Soun y Gemma jugando al shogi, Kasumi y Nodoka hablando de trivialidades mientras hacían la comida, Nabiki en su cuarto contando sus ganancias diarias y Akane con un gran mazo en la mano haciendo volar a su prometido desde el dojo por haber dicho que pegaba como un gorila. Una tarde completamente normal. Para la hora de cenar ya había vuelto el joven de la trenza con un chichón en la cabeza. La comida pasó sin ningún contratiempo hasta que los prometidos volvieron a discutir y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.

 **\- Amigo mío, a este paso nunca uniremos nuestras escuelas. -** dijo Soun al borde del llanto.

 **\- Ya sé, ¿y si los mandamos a las montañas juntos? A lo mejor hay suerte. -** propuso Gemma.

 **\- Vosotros dos nunca os enteráis de nada, eh –** ahí estaba Nabiki, dinero en mano – **tenéis** **que dejarlos, son adolescentes y todo cae por su propio peso. Cuanto más les unáis más se separarán.**

 **\- Y... ¿ que debemos hacer entonces?**

Nabiki levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa un tanto enigmática dijo:

 **\- Nada.**

Los mayores se miraron a la cara y suspiraron resignados. A lo mejor, esa era la solución.

Akane fue la primera en despertar y lo hizo tarde porque era sábado y porque había vuelto a tener una de esos sueños que tenía últimamente con su prometido, uno de esos sueños por los que se decía que era una autentica pervertida, así que tras cambiarse bajó a desayunar.

No encontró a nadie en casa y se extrañó hasta que encontró una notita en la mesa de la cocina:

 _Papá y tío Gemma están entrenando en las montañas el fin de semana, tía Nodoka está en casa de una amiga y duerme con ella, Nabiki tiene una fiesta por la noche y yo estoy ayudando a la madre de Tofu, que está resfriada. No creo que volvamos hasta el Domingo por la tarde, tenéis comida de sobra en el frigorífico. No os peleéis mucho._

 _Ganancias_

Akane abrió el frigorífico dispuesta acoger algo para desayunar... _pfff un fin de semana solos..._ ponía a calentar té... _vaya aburrimiento, iré a despertarlo para que coma algo_.

Cuando salió de la cocina chocó con un bulto, algo duro y musculoso. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando ese bulto paso sus brazos por su cintura impidiendo que caiga.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** Ranma con cara de acabarse de despertar parecía aún más guapo que de costumbre.

Akane, al salir del trance, se apresuró a responder.

 **-Sí, perdona. No te había visto.**

 **-No pasa nada. Oye, ¿dónde están los demás?**

 **-Han salido y nos han vuelto a dejar solos todo el fin de semana.**

 **-Ah ...**

Tan absortos estaban que no se habían dado cuenta de que seguían juntos, muy juntos.

Miraron hacia abajo a la vez y al darse cuenta de su pequeño abrazo se separaron sonrojados a más no poder.

 **-Eh... esto...**

 **-Eh... Kasumi ha dejado comida de sobra en el frigorífico... si quieres... podemos desayunar...**

 **-Sí, claro.**

Durante todo el desayuno no se dirigieron palabra alguna, pero Ranma se veía pensativo.

- _¡Vaya! Como se nota que la comida no la ha hecho Akane, sino ahora mismo estaría corriendo para que no me pillara y me diera la comida a la fuerza..._

Ante sus pensamientos no pudo evitar sonreír, gesto que Akane captó.

 **-¿En qué piensas?**

 **-Ehh en nada-** dijo ya sin sonreír

 **-¿Qué te molesta decírmelo?**

A ella le intrigaba mucho saber la razón por la que él sonreía. _Seguro que estaba pensando en alguna de sus prometidas..._ pensaba Akane.

 **-Te vas a enfadar. Siempre te enfadas-** dijo con tono de queja

 **-Inténtalo. Además, si me enfado por algo será.**

 **-Pensaba en lo mal que cocinas y en el mal genio que tienes.**

Akane estaba en su cuarto, acostada en su cama.

 **-No puedo creer lo insensible que es ese idiota. Y encima se queja de que yo le doy fuerte.**

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _ **-Pensaba en lo mal que cocinas y en el mal genio que tienes.**_

 _ **-... ¡Ranmaaaaaaa !**_

 _Y Ranma salió volando por los cielos de Nerima._

 _Fin de flash back_

Estaba pensando en eso cuando oyó unos golpes en su puerta.

 **-Adelante**.

Ranma abrió la puerta cabizbajo y tras cerrarla dijo: **-Perdón-** estaba decidido a pasar un buen fin de semana, tranquilo, sin discutir.

Ella se puso de pie sopesando su disculpa, la verdad esque Ranma se estaba portando muy bien con ella ultimamente. Bueno, nunca pasaba la pelea de media mañana pero quitando eso...

 **-Vale pero...¡la próxima vez no seas tan bruto!-** dijo frunciendo el ceño

 **-Si. Esto... eh tu q-quieres ir aal p-parque?**

 **\- mmm ¿es una cita?**

 **\- no! Ehhh si?**

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Ranma quería que su relación avanzara pero claro, al estilo de Ranma, eso es equivalente a que dentro de dos años se darán su primer beso _(xD)_. Akane, en cambio, pensaba que él tendría fiebre o algo, pero no se arriesgaría a echarlo todo a perder asi que sonrió y dijo:

– **Claro! Me ducho y nos vamos.**

\- **Va mal, eespero.**

½½½½½½½½

Ya en el parque se lo estaban pasando muy bien, habían montado en todas las atracciones y ya volvían a casa cuando se encontraron a Shampoo por el camino, la cual se tiró encima de Ranma nada más que lo vio.

– **Ni-hao airen! Tu tener cita con Shampoo, si?**

A Akane le creció notablemente el aura de combate. Decidida, se acercó a Ranma para darle con su mazo, pero él habló antes de que pudiera sacarlo.

– **¡No, Shampoo! Ya estoy en una cita, y si me permites –** dijo quitándosela de encima **– me gustaría seguir con ella.**

A Shampoo se le iban a salir los ojos, ni qué decir de Akane, y Ranma estaba más rojo que su camisa. Entonces cogió a Akane de la mano con un valor que no él mismo sabía que tenía y se fue andando dejando atrás a una atónita Shampoo.

Por el camino a casa ninguno hablaba, pero tampoco se soltaban la mano.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en el salón a ver la tele.

 _Dije cita, dije cita..._

 _Ha dicho cita, ha dicho cita..._

Ranma se sentía bastante confuso, sí, hacía tiempo que sabía que estaba enamorado de Akane, pero siempre había sido muy tímido y le había dado mucha vergüenza, pero hoy se encontraba bastante valiente y deseoso de estar con su Akane, así que se atrevió a preguntar:

– **¿Cómo te lo has pasado?**

– **Bien, –** la pregunta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos **– muchas gracias –** dijo sonriendo.

Él también sonrió, más bien, se quedó embobado mirando su sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta empezaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios casi se rozan, están a punto de besarse pero de pronto... paran ( _pero por qué paran? Qué les han interrumpido ahora? Ehhh... en realidad nada asi que...)._

– **Akane, quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y la persona más importante en mi vida y... y te quiero.**

 _(Eso faltaba, la confesión xD)_

Akane estaba maravillada, parecía que estaba en un sueño, estaba tan concentrada en las palabras de Ranma y en sus ojos que se había olvidado por unos segundos de contestarle que ella también amaba. Pero claro, para Ranma esos segundos eran un rechazo obvio así que se separó de ella afligido. Entonces, Akane reaccionó pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él dijo:

– **L-lo siento... no q-quería...**

– **Ranma –** ella lo cogió por la cara he hizo que le mirara a los ojos – **yo tambien te quiero.**

Entonces los dos sonrieron y poco a poco volvieron a acercarse hasta que sus labios se rozaron y disfrutaron del contacto hasta que él se aventuró a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, explorándose mutuamente se perdieron entre besos dulces, húmedos y salvajes.

Andaban en el tema cuando de pronto el estómago de Ranma sonó y los dos se separaron y empezaron a reir. Se levantaron, pusieron la mesa y comieron entre pequeños besos y te quieros. Acabaron de comer y subieron al cuarto de Akane para acabar el mejor día de sus vidas descansando... _o no?_

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **Hola chicos aquí yoyryas con mi primera y sencilla idea, he de decir que el fic desde un principio no acababa asi sino con un lemon (que no descarto un epílogo con lo que sería su "noche de descanso"), de ahi tambien el nombre del fic pero me han venido muchas ideas y he querido acabar con esta pequeña historia cuanto antes para poder centrarme bien en mi** ** _joyita_** **. Bueno espero os haya gustado y me gustaría dedicarselo a**

 **kalpana** **R Saotome que es una de las personas que me han inspirado a meterme en este mundo de los fanfics.**

 **Nos vemos en otro fic y Cauuuu!**


End file.
